Your Fate Can Not (Has Been) Changed
by TheAnimeFan0919
Summary: Shinji Ikari aborted Third Impact and sealed himself away inside Unit-01, sealing away Yui Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and an unexpected guest. It's been fourteen years since then. but things are about to get stirred up. A mash-up of End of Evangelion and Rebuild 3.0 with twists here and there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. It belongs to Studio Gainax and Hideaki Anno.

Notes: A mixture of End of Evangelion and Evangelion 3.0, this fanfic is just a mash-up of the two, except for a few changes like...

-Shinji aborted Third Impact and returned the world to how it had been.

-Shinji sealed himself in Unit-01, effectively sealing Yui, Rei, and his best friend.

-Rei still has the power of Lilith.

-Rei passed on the power of Adam to Shinji after Gendo's death.

-Gendo Ikari and SEELE were all killed during Instrumentality by Shinji.

-Misato doesn't hate Shinji, and wants to bring him back to fix her little apartment family.

Anyway. enjoy!

* * *

Your Fate Can Not (Has Been) Changed

It was bright and sunny today, but for Asuka Langley Sohryu, it was anything but that. During her attempt to retrieve Unit-01 from its fourteen-year sleep, somehow, the entry plug had ejected. No one had noticed until after she had reached NERV, and she was thoroughly berated by Misato. Eventually talking back to Misato earned her time in a cell, but that was exactly what she was hoping for. She needed time to think.

The guy that she loved had, for humanity's sake, sealed his mother, his sister, and himself away inside Unit-01, preventing another Impact from happening.

She wasn't exactly happy about it, since she finally understood what he felt for her, and was torn by this nearly decade-and-a-half long separation.

Her train of thought was broken when Misato entered her cell.

"Asuka...do you remember what happened during Third Impact?" Misato asked.

Asuka stared up at her, wondering why she would ask that. "Of course I do. I remember everything. It was like...I was everyone, and everyone was me. I could feel their emotions...I could see their memories, and they could see mine." she said quietly.

Misato sighed, understanding Asuka's response, but perplexed by it as well. "It isn't really a surprise to me. I went through the same thing. Everyone around the world did. Shinji..." but was cut off by Asuka.

"That idiot. I can't believe he thought that sealing himself and Unit-01 away was the best solution to all of this." Asuka said, still irritated by his choice.

* * *

Everyone in NERV stared in shock at the person in front of them, except for a duo who had just rushed around the corner and to the Command Center. There stood a silver-haired, red-eyed young man, wearing a rather plain, black t-shirt and jeans.

"Ah, they're here. It's good to see you again, Miss Katsuragi. Nice to finally meet you, Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu." said the person whom Asuka did not know, but whom Misato seemed infuriated at.

"YOU! You're the last angel! What are you doing here?!" asked an angered Misato, whom disliked said person.

"Now, now. I'm not here as your enemy. I, Tabris, or Kaworu Nagisa, the Angel of Free Will, have been asked to deliver a message by an...acquaintance of mine." said Tabris, who was also known as Kaworu Nagisa.

"A message?" Asuka asked, perplexed by the appearance of the 17th Angel. "From who?"

"From my wife, Lilith." he said, which caused Misato to pull out her pistol and aim it directly at him.

"Lilith is gone, isn't she? Who are you really working for?" said Ritsuko Akagi, who had sat in her chair quietly up until this point.

"I think it would be better i-" he started, but was cut off when a dozen Section Two agents were sent flying by a well-known figure: her blue hair, red eyes, and pale skin made her easy to recognize. Wearing a white sundress and sunglasses, she seemed out of place, even if she was rather familiar to the entire NERV staff. She walked up to Kaworu and gave him a quick hug.

"You were taking long, love." Rei said. "Shall we go? Mother is waiting for us."

Everyone in the Command Center blinked, and Rei, looking directing at Misato and Asuka, sighed and said, "Not happy to see me? I'm hurt. I thought we could have a happy reunion and whatnot." She turned around, only to have Misato aim her pistol directly at her. "Try it, Commander Katsuragi." Misato fired, but the bullet didn't even reach its target as Rei immediately put up her AT Field.

"You have some explaining to do, Wondergirl." Asuka said.

"Of course." Rei replied.

* * *

Within half an hour, Rei had explained everything to Misato and Asuka, who stared at her. They were both unable to comprehend what she had just said: Shinji was alive, but he wasn't the same Shinji anymore.

"Asuka," the former pilot of Unit-00 directing her attention directly at her red-haired rival and friend, "He's waiting for you. He's waiting in Commander Katsuragi's apartment."

Misato and Asuka, having heard that, rushed to Misato's Renault Alpine, and drove off to the apartment.

"Rei, shall we go? Mother seems to be waiting for us. She's at your favorite ramen place." Kaworu stated, with his stomach roaring in agreement. Rei gave off a bubbly laugh, and latched on to his arm.

"Yes, let us take our leave. I should warn you, though." Rei glared at him. "You won't live to see another day if you eat my fried tofu again."

Kaworu, who immediately knew she was being completely serious, shivered and replied with a defeated, "Yes, dear." The two then left NERV, and went off to eat at a ramen place.

* * *

A lone figure sat in the Katsuragi apartment. Wearing a long, black coat and sunglasses similar to his father's, he sat at the table in his old apartment. He sighed, placing his hands together to form a tent: a technique used by his father to intimidate people and mess with hem psychologically. He had tied his hair into a pony tail, similar to Kaji Ryouji's, but his was longer than Kaji's. He heard the footsteps rushing up the stairs and smiled behind his tented hands. 'It's time to mess with their head', he thought.

Misato and Asuka rushed into the apartment, only to find the lone figure sitting there rather intimidating: his hands tented in front of his face, wearing sunglasses dark enough to hide his eyes. The figure chuckled, and finally spoke.

"It's been awhile. Happy to see me?" he undid his tented hands and gave them a warm smile.

Asuka, unable to hold herself back, tackled the figure to the floor and cried into his chest. "You idiot. Where have you been? I should kick your ass for making me wait for fourteen years!"

"I've been...away. Being sealed inside a bio-mechanoid for fourteen years with your mother, half-sister, and best friend makes it really hard to escape considering there's a lot to talk about. Oh, and about the entry plug ejecting. That was kinda my fault. Mother, Rei, Kaworu and all came out of our sealed states, and I accidentally hit the eject button." said the figure.

Misato, who looked unconvinced, said "How can we believe you?" This caused the figure to get up, after gently rolling Asuka to his side, and whisper something into Misato's ear."NO! We are NOT continuing that!"

"You promised, though." The figure chided her.

Asuka looked perplexed. "What is he talking about, Misato?"

Misato blushed and stammered, saying "I-it's n-n-nothing."

The figure at down again. After a moment of silence, he finally said, "Shinji Ikari, current Adam, and pilot of Unit-01, has returned."

"Wait, did you say Adam?" Misato asked?

Shinji sighed. "Yeah. Sis stuffed Adam into me after Dad died. Basically, I'm Adam now. Rei is Lilith, but she and Kaworu got a little too comfortable with each other during our fourteen-year hibernation period."

"Young man, why haven't you introduced me to the woman you love?" said a voice only Shinji recognized.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, somewhat confused. "I thought you, Rei and Kaworu had gone to eat ramen."

"They got all lovey-dovey. I didn't want to interrupt, so I left." said a rather amused Yui Ikari.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do, then." said Shinji, who was trying his hardest not to laugh at his mom's amused face.

* * *

A Decade Later

* * *

"Mommy, why do you call daddy an idiot?" a girl, the age of 8, asked.

"Well, Kyouko, it's because he is an idiot. See, your daddy went away, and didn't come back for a very long time." said her mother, the fiery Asuka Langley Sohryu-Ikari.

"Jeez, teach our daughter to call the guy she likes an idiot. Let's see how far the gets her, darling." said a rather amused Shinji Ikari.

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to be an idiot and do something like sealing yourself inside Unit-01." Asuka retorted, a smug look on her face.

A knock on the door prevent Shinji's retort, as he went to open the door to reveal the newly married couple, Kaworu and Rei Nagisa, and their son who was the same age as Kyouko. To Shinji's chagrin, they had named their son Gendo, after his long-departed father. The boy was, however, the complete opposite of his father.

"It's good to see you three, again." said a rather happy Shinji.

"Rei!" Asuka ran over to her and hugged her. "We need to go shopping again. Let's leave the two older men to be kings of all things dark and gloomy." Dragging Rei, she yelled, "Bye honey! We'll be home by dinner. Don't wreck the house while I'm gone!" and skipped away with Rei barely keeping up with her.

"Seems like nothing has changed, eh, Shinji?" asked an extremely amused Kaworu.

"Of course. Although, not aging anymore is kind of a pain in my rear." said Shinji who was smiling.

* * *

In front of Heaven's gates stood Gendo Ikari. He was being judged by the angel Sachiel.

"Well, look who it is: the late commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari.. You know, for being a massive ass to your son and all, your intentions were pretty pure. I'll see you inside the gates. Oh, and your wife, Yui is doing just fine. She's living with your daughter." said Sachiel.

"Daughter?" asked a rather confused Gendo.

"Yeah. What's her name...uhm...Rei, I think," said Sachiel, rather amused by Gendo's musings.

"I see. God is in his heaven." said Gendo, happy that Yui was free from Unit-01.

* * *

Yui was sitting on Rei's porch, smiling. "All is right with the world."

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't have much to say. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Reviews are welcomed with open arms =) Thanks for reading!


End file.
